Seperation
by Mandynic
Summary: Flippy was dealing with Evil after another killing spree when Flaky came to the door with news from Sniffles. The message is life changing for everyone in the town but, in an unforeseen possibility, deadly.


The man stared down at his blood covered hands, they dripped the crimson liquid onto the floor but he no longer cared. He thought back to who's blood this was, the knife in which laid in his hand clashed to the ground. His friends'. This was their blood.

_You did this!_ An almost mocking voice shouted harshly in the back of his mind. _You killed them! Your friends, they're all dead because of you!_ His stare did not break as he murmured out a response. "No.. I didn't do this, you did." The voice laughed _And who am I? I'm you. _"We are not the same." He gulped as he tried to remember what happened. Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, and Flaky, all dead because of him. Cuddles was decapitated, right in front of his girlfriend, Giggles, who died due to a knife through the chest. Petunia died by bleeding to death from large cuts given to her by Flippy. Handy died by his eyes being stabbed out by knifes that were later jammed into his brain.

And Flaky, he stopped "Flaky.." He stammered aloud. He couldn't remember killing her, all he remembered was her screaming and crying as he tore her back by her hair. _What about her?_ The voice questioned somewhat knowingly. "What did you do to her?" Flippy shouted impatiently at the voice in his head. _Nothing_. It responded but he Flippy didn't believe it.

The blood on his hands and clothing began to fade, by the morning, he's friends would be alive in the condition they were in the day before. This seemed good, but coming back from death is a painful process, the pain of however you died is amplified and is worse then hell itself. Even after they return to life, they still feel some effects in the next hours of coming back. He feared the return of his "friends" for he did not want to see them flustered and angered at the battle scarred man.

"Look at what you do, what you cause. You put others in so much pain and me through so much trouble." Flippy raised his voice at the man labeled Evil in his head. All he heard in response was a chuckle and a simple _I know_. The separate being that shared Flippy's mind was a sadistic nightmare for everyone in the cursed town. The green haired man opened his mouth to shout at the answer, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both Evil and Flippy fell completely silent as he turned to the door.

He slowly began to walk forward, but stopped and looked at the fallen knife. He kicked it out of view from the door so the person at the door wouldn't see it. After he moved the knife, he walked the rest of the way to the doot. His hand grabbed the knob and swung it open. A short, timid girl stood in the doorway, her slight shaking pushed dandruff off her red spikes of messy hair. He quickly scanned her, looking for injuries possibly caused by him. A slowly healing cut lay stretching across her left cheek and a large, red handprint stained her neck as if someone, Flippy -or more exactly, Evil-, had attempted choke her. "H-hi Flippy" she stuttered softly. She held onto the elbow of her right arm tightly with her left hand. She kept from making direct eye contact with Flippy.

"Flaky? What are you doing here?" Flippy blankly asked. He looked down at her, she was at least 6 inches shorter than him, unless you count the long spikes of her fiery red hair that stick up, adding a couple inches to her height. Her crimson eyes shook around, darting to every area of Flippy until she reached accidental eye contact.

Time seemed to stop as she looked into the warm green eyes that stared back at her. Flaky could remember how different they were while he was flipped and on a killing spree. Instead of the friendly color she saw before her, his eyes were a bright, almost sickening yellow color. There was no hint of mercy tracing them. The thought itself made Flaky cringe. She hated the beady, cruel, and cold look of his eyes when he was flipped. She never wanted to see them again. And that was why she was there.

"I-I uh..I came here to t-tell you something." She quivered, fearing his response. "Sniffles sent m-me." Flippy stood completely still, he was shocked by the statement. He considered the possibilities of what it was that geeky scientest had to say. "He says h-he might b-be able to cure your PTSD."


End file.
